


higher now than ever before

by grabmyboner



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Harringrove, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Songfic, Tumblr Prompt, Underage Smoking, do u understand how they were laying on the hood of the car tho??? should I draw a diagram???, robin and billy deserved to be best friends, short and sweet babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner
Summary: He puts the joint back between his lips only for Robin to reach up and pluck it away, “God if I have to hear about Steve Harrington’s hair one more fucking time, I’m going to scream.”-Anonymous asked:You sit there in your, heartacheWaitin' on some beautiful boy toTo save you from your, old waysYou play forgiveness, watch it now, here he comesHarringrove prompt? Both boys are beautiful you know
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley & Billy Hargrove
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	higher now than ever before

Robin scrunches up her nose and holds the joint up for Billy to grab, “He doesn’t look a thing like Jesus,” she says, side-eyeing him from where her head is resting on his chest.

They’re lying on the hood of her mom’s beat-up Jeep, Billy with his head on the windshield and Robin with her head on his chest and her legs dangling over the passenger’s side.

She scored a joint off some band kids brother who was hitting on her and left a note in Billy’s locker to meet her at the quarry to split it.

“He totally fucking does, it’s the hair,” Billy replies through a cloud of smoke and a cough.

He puts the joint back between his lips only for Robin to reach up and pluck it away, “God if I have to hear about Steve Harrington’s hair one more fucking time, I’m going to scream.”

Billy hums idly in response.

“Just, b-”

Billy cuts her off, “If you tell me to be careful one more fucking time, Buckley.”

Robin flicks the floundering joint into the dust and sits up slightly, turning to look down at Billy.

“I care about you shit-for-brains, okay? You can’t just sit in your homo heartache and wait on some beautiful boy like Steve fucking Harrington to save you.” She uses one hand to grab at his face, squeezing his cheeks together, “One more year and you can leave this shithole, leave your dad, save yourself, don’t go thinking some backwater town jock is gonna fix your shit.”

Billy stares up at her with a smile, his high hitting him nicely. He laughs quietly, his body shaking with it. Robin stares down at him and breaks as well, manically laughing.

“Thanks for the pep talk, coach.” Billy wheezes out.

Robin leans down and hides her laughter against Billy’s neck, sliding her legs over the hood and entwining them with Billy’s.

They’re quiet in the afterglow of their laughter, Billy breathes in Robin’s coconut smelling hair.

“I’m serious though, B.” Robin whispers.

Billy squeezes her tight and clears his throat, “I’m just gonna fuck him, I ain’t looking for a saviour.”

Robin sighs but doesn’t push any further.

Rubble crackles as a car rounds up the quarry hill towards them, and Steve Harrington’s headlights illuminate them perfectly.


End file.
